La orquesta de los fantasmas
by lobunaluna
Summary: Shaka se mudo a una casa, heredara, en medio de Grecia. Necesitaba descansar, tenia mucho estres encima y como musico (y como persona) necesitaba descansar. Al poco tiempo de llegar, comienza a tener sueños extraños y a ser testigo de extraños susesos. Algo paso en esa casa, un oscuro secreto que tiene que ver con su bisabuelo y otros jovenes musicos. (Mundo alterno)
1. El escenario

_**Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**_

_**Personajes principales: Shaka, Mu, Aioria, Milo. **_

_**Oc de mi propiedad: El director de orquesta chiflado.**_

_**La historia esta escrita en sus 3/4 partes. Osea que si me demoro en subirla es por flojera xD.**_

_Titulo: La orquesta de fantasmas. _

_Capítulo I: El escenario._

-Entonces...

-La casa está en Grecia, en una zona llamada Lago Nikelaos.

-mmm...

-Vamos Shaka, dijiste que necesitas relajarte-El joven abogado le miro- como tu amigo, y tu abogado, te diría que aproveches y mates dos pájaros de un tiro.-el rubio miro al pelilila.

-¿Me traduces?

-Tienes que ir a constatar el estado del inmueble y tienes que relajarte.

-Ah... ya entendí.-Shaka dejo libre un suspiro, estaba estresado y mucho con lo de la orquesta- si, supongo que podría darme una vuelta... y tomarme el descanso que necesito.

-Eres uno de los mejores flautistas del mundo, muchas orquestas se sienten las mejores cuando tocas con ellos.

-Sí, supongo que mi maestro Sorrento se sentiría alagado.-El rubio le miro- a pesar que no le llego ni a los talones en lo que respecta a la flauta.

-Vamos...

-Está bien, me tomare unos días en Grecia para ver la propiedad.

_Mansión, Lago Nikelaos._

Vaya, es toda una joya arquitectónica de principio de siglo. Pensó Shaka, apenas vio la inmensa residencia. Miro a su mejor amigo, quien le había acompañado en ese "veloz" viaje.

-Toda una belleza, le hace falta una mano de pintura.-informo Mu- pero es hermosa... Ven vamos a ver como esta por dentro.

-De seguro esta peor...-comento Shaka, mientras se acercaban a las puertas de doble hoja.- trabajados de bronce... muy exquisito el trabajo.

_Recepción._

-¿Decías?-pregunto Mu, mientras se quedaba maravilladlo con la escalera de mármol, el piso del mismo material y la gran araña de cristal que se hallaba en la parte superior. A mitad de la recepción.- hora de mirar...

-eso parece...-comento el maravilladlo Shaka.- es muy bonita, a pesar de los años...

_Tres horas después. _

-Lo que eh visto, me ah dejado maravillado...

-Los cuartos parecen, más propios de un duque.-comento Shaka, al entender de que hablaba su amigo.- creo... que podría ponerle en condiciones... para poder estar aquí un tiempo.

-¿Toda la casa?

-No, solo el ala Oeste.-Miro a su amigo- por ahora, con esa parte me conformo. El resto lo iré haciendo, a medida que vea si me conviene o no, tenerle en completo orden todo el lugar.

-Como quieras, amigo.

_Tres meses después._

-¿Cuanto te vas a quedar? -Mu miro a su amigo. Mientras dejaba las dos maletas en la recepción, frente a la inmensa escalera de mármol.

-Solo unos dos meses, quiero recargar las baterías... Eh estado muy estresado. Cuando me sienta mejor, volveré y esta se quedara como casa de veraneo...

-La vista al lago es preciosa.-comento Mu.- ¿Harás alguna fiesta por casa nueva?

-Tal vez... cuando este en su totalidad adaptada a los estandartes modernos.

-Ósea... que toda la casa tenga luz eléctrica, agua caliente y demás...-Mu soltó una pequeña risita- lo que digas.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres quedarte a dormir?

-Muy seguro, me quedare en la posada del pueblo.

-Bueno... ¿A cenar?

-¿A caso tienes miedo?

-No, solo pregunto. Me ayudaste con las valijas, cuando no es necesario...

-Vamos, Shaka, te conozco. Tienes miedo.

-Tengo teléfono, si me agarra el miedo, te llamo y me voy contigo a la posada.

-Está bien, amigo, si así lo quieres.-Mu se despidió del muchacho y salió por la puerta de doble hoja. -Creo que mandare a poner en orden toda la casa y que de paso le coloquen cámaras y alarmas...-Miro la inmensa escalera que conducía a una galería superior- para estar más seguro...

_Tres semanas después._

-Lo que hace tener dinero...-comento Mu.- sentado en la nueva sala de su amigo... Aunque creo, que te debiste de haber quedado esas tres semanas... aquí.

-No falta nada.-comento Shaka, quien tenía pensado hacer una exploración a fondo en la casa. Ahora sí, dado que tenía las cámaras de seguridad y demás, se quedaría en la casa. Ahora no se sentía tan solo...- me quedare a dormir aquí... ya es hora que tenga mi primera noche en esta casa...

-Ya quiero ver si lo haces.

-¿Entonces te quedas?

-No, me iré al pueblo. La posada es muy cómoda. -Shaka dejo libre un suspiro, al escuchar las palabras de Mu.- no te pasara nada.

_Mañana siguiente_

Shaka se removió entre las sabanas, había sobrevivido a la primera noche en la casa. Sin ningún disgusto o haber sido visitado por una entidad maligna. Se levanto y se estiro, tendría que dejar las supersticiones para las películas. Luego de practicar un poco de yoga, y realizar su aseo personal matutino, comenzó a recorrer su nueva casa de veraneo.

_Ala Este._

Miro curioso la puerta de la habitación, no sabía porque, pero sentía como si algo le hubiera guiado a esa puerta. Apoyo su mano en el pomo y le bajo. La puerta no acepto la orden no pudo abrirla, estaba bajo llave. Dejo libre un suspiro, su curiosidad tendría que esperar a que contactara al cerrajero local.

_Recepción. _

La puerta sonó y Shaka se levanto de la escalera en la que estaba sentado. Le abrió y se encontró con la mujer que a partir de entonces haría el servicio domestico en la casa y con el cerrajero.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes-recibió el cordial saludo de la mujer.

-Soy Edgard Astiestrustes, soy el cerrajero.

-Un placer, señor...-trato de recordar el apellido.

-Puedes decirme Edgard.-informo el cerrajero, dejando libre una risa. - eres extranjero...

-Sí, soy de la India

. -Bueno, veamos esa puerta que no quiere abrir.

-Pasare a la cocina-informo la mujer- no es necesario que me la muestre-se apresuro a decir, cuando vio las intenciones de Shaka- su abuelo, me hacia venir a abrir las ventanas una vez al mes...

-ah... bueno, entonces ya conoce la residencia.

-Sí. -Vamos por la puerta.-comento el cerrajero- tengo otras cosas que hacer, joven.

-¿Eh? Si, por supuesto.

_Ala Este._

-Una cerradura vieja, que se abre fácilmente. Una nueva que será necesario un genio para abrirla.-comento el cerrajero, luego de abrir y cambiar la cerradura- huele a encierro. Sera mejor que abra esas ventanas.

-Sí, lo hare. No se preocupe por ello-informo Shaka, mientras le tendía el cheque al cerrajero- gracias por su rápida asistencia.

-Rápida respuesta, buen labor... Es equivalente a clientes contentos y recomendaciones.-informo el cerrajero antes de alejarse.

-Bueno... veamos si gasto de dinero, ah valido la pena...

_Sala de Música._

-Una sala de música...-se dijo para sí, luego de descorrer las cortinas y dejar a la vista los instrumentos, en sus respectivos arneses de exhibición, y sillones.- increíbles...-miro el piano de cola negro, que se hallaba en mitad del salón.- este piano, parece de principio de siglo... De seguro hay que afinarle...-Levanto la tapa y se encontró que parte de las teclas amarfiladas estaban manchadas con unas casi imperceptibles gotas borgoña.- ¿Vino? ¿Quien habrá sido el imprudente?-hizo una mueca, y deslizo uno de sus finísimos dedos sobre una de las teclas. Un lamentoso "Do" se dejo oír.- vaya, no está desafinado...

-¡SHAKA!-El grito de Mu, la única persona aparte de la mucama que tenía copias de las llaves de la casa. Distrajo a Shaka de su ensoniamiento con el piano, se alejo de este y comenzó a salir de la habitación. Cerro la puertas lentamente, ignorando a los dos muchachos que estaban ahora parados junto al piano. Uno, de cabellera azul larga, estaba parado al lado de quien se encontraba sentado frente a las marfilescas piezas.

_Sala de estar._

-No era necesario gritar.-informo Shaka, mientras se acercaba a su amigo.- Te di la llave, para que vinieras en caso de que un loco me destripara... y no pudieran abrir las puertas. No para que entraras como si fuera tu casa-bromeo.

-Oh... perdona, por mal interpretar tus intenciones. Pensé que querías que te interrumpiera en caso de que te trajeras alguna admiradora, que no cumplía tus estandartes de belleza.

-Mu...-Shaka miro de reojo a su amigo- no seas paya...-se cayó al comenzar a oír algo.

-¿Hay alguien más contigo?-pregunto Mu, al interpretar la melodía del piano.

-No. En realidad la mucama, pero ella... estaba en el jardín...-informo Shaka.- la vi recién...

-Vamos...-Mu tomo a su amigo de la muñeca y le arrastro a la sala de música.

_Sala de música._

-No hay nadie...-informo Shaka, la habitación estaba cerrada cuando llegaron frente a las puertas. Aun a puertas cerradas, se podía escuchar la melodía del piano. Cuando le abrieron la habitación estaba vacía y no había nadie frente al piano.

-Es imposible... debería de haber alguien aquí-comento Mu. Mientras se acercaba a las ventanas.- están trabadas...-informo mientras trataba de abrirlas.- tienen... ¿Tornillos?-Shaka se acerco al muchacho de cabellera lila y noto que lo que decía su amigo era cierto.- ¿Quien podría tornillos en las ventanas?

-Es la primera vez que veo... ¿este método de seguridad...?

-No se... pero... tu sala de música me pone nervioso.-alego Mu, Shaka asintió, también se estaba poniendo nervioso.- ¿Volvemos a la sala?

-Mejor... te muestro el jardín... Vino un jardinero y lo dejo precioso...-Mu asintió presuroso ante la sugerencia de su amigo.

_Jardín._

-Eso fue... tenebroso.-comento Mu.

-Mu. Te recuerdo que soy yo, el que duerme en esta casa por las noches.

-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunto Mu, tratando de sonar divertido- solo fue un hecho aislado... Nada más...-Shaka asintió, mientras se acercaban a una zona de frondosos rosales.- vaya... nunca vi rosales tan frondosos...

-El jardinero dijo que la tierra es muy fértil...-comento Shaka, mientras caminaba por sencillo sendero de piedra.- me pregunto qué otra cosa se podrá sembrar aquí...

-Algo me dice que estas pensando en jazmines.-informo Mu, mientras embozaba una picaresca sonrisa- se que odias los rosales...

-Tal vez... Aunque sería un pecado sacar estas hermosas rosas. A pesar que es una de las flores que menos me gustan. -Shaka decidió mirar hacia la casa...

-¿Shaka?-pregunto Mu, al notar que su amigo ya no le seguía el paso y miraba hacia la casa.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada...-dijo, para luego seguir a su amigo- nada importante... una cortina me hizo una broma pesada... -Tranquilo amigo...-Mu le sonrió- te estas alterando por nada.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón... Sigamos...

_Habitación de Shaka. Esa misma noche._

Shaka salió de bañarse, ya con su cabeza despejada. Tomo la toalla más grande y rodeo su cintura, se acerco al espejo empañado por el vapor.

-¡pero qué demonios!-El joven retrocedió al encontrar un mensaje en griego. Las letras estaban trazadas sobre la superficie empañada.

VETE

El joven se apresuro a salir del cuarto de baño y busco su celular. Marco el número de su amigo y espero a que contestaran al otro lado.

-¿Si?

-Mu... Soy Shaka... ¿Podrías venir?

-¿Te agarro el miedoso?-Shaka sopeso la situación, si le decía al supersticioso de su amigo lo que estaba pasando. Mu ni en chiste se aparecería por su casa.- ¿Shaka?

-No, deja... es una cosa mínima... No tiene importancia. Mañana hablamos.-corto la llamada. Se acerco al cuarto de baño, al pasar junto a la puerta no noto al joven rubio parado al lado del marco. Como tampoco noto al de cabellera verde que le miraba con odio desde la cama. Tampoco noto al chico de cabellera azul sentado en la tapa del retrete. Shaka tomo una toalla de mano y limpio el vidrio, borrando todo rastro del mensaje.

_**Sueño.**_

_**Se acerco a la sala de música, por el inmenso pasillo. Miro las paredes, en ellas había pequeños candelabros que sostenían a sus respectivas velas... Velas que con su tenue luz, daban un aspecto ligeramente tétrico al lugar. Del salón de música, provenía la melodía del piano. Una melodía triste y llena de lamento. Apoyo su mano en el picaporte y abrió lentamente la puerta. **_

_**Dentro, de espaldas a él, había dos personas. Una tenía el caballo ligeramente cano, aun había parte de lo que antiguamente debió ser una cabellera dorada. Sentado frente al piano, había otra persona, solo que la persona de pie no permitía avistarle bien. **_

_**-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Pregunto al fin, no obtuvo respuesta de ninguna de las dos figuras que le daban la espalda. Lo que si pudo ver, es como el sujeto de cabellera entre cana colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del pianista y como sacaba un cuchillo dentado, con la otra, de su bolsillo.- ¡CUIDADO!-Shaka se impulso hacia delante, para apartar a ese sujeto del pianista. **_

_**Fin del sueño.**_

El joven rubio abrió los ojos un tanto desorientado, al sentir la textura de las sabanas contra una de sus mejillas y el cobijo de las mantas se pudo decir a si mismo que lo visto hace solo unos segundos había sido un sueño. Se acerco al borde de la cama y toco la tecla, para encender la luz. Estaba solo en su habitación, descorrió las sabanas, pero luego se arrepintió llegada la hora de colocar los pies en el suelo.

-Vamos, Shaka, solo fue un sueño.-se alentó a si mismo. Cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, suspiro que se convirtió en vapor al entrar en contacto con el ambiente.- Solo vas a ir al baño... no te pasara nada...-Apoyo los pies en la alfombra de estilo hindú, ninguna mano espectral hizo acto de presencia para sujetarle el tobillo. Se dirigió al baño, donde mojo su rostro. Estuvo unos largos minutos en ese lugar apreciando su reflejo.- las películas, sin duda sugestionan por demás a las personas...

_Mañana siguiente._

Shaka estaba limpiando con cuidado las teclas del piano. Convenciéndose a si mismo que esas manchas, difíciles de borrar, no eran otra cosa más que algún vino añejo y que lo soñado en la madrugada era solo eso: un sueño.

-Señor.

-¿Si?-Shaka se dio vuelta y se encontró con la mucama.- ¿sucede algo señora Destiebeues?

-No. ¿Que hace aquí?

-Limpiaba el piano. Soy músico y tengo pensado usar esta sala...-la mujer hizo una ligera mueca.- ¿Que sucede?

-¿Es músico?

-Si.

-¿Sabe que quien construyo la casa era un director de orquestas?

-Si, yo... vendría a ser su bisnieto.

-Eso... lo ignoraba.-informo la mujer, mirando ligeramente preocupada a Shaka.- ¿que instrumento toca?

-De todo un poco... pero me gusta más, y me dedico a ello, la flauta. Toco en la orquesta nacional de la India.

-Debería irse...-murmuro la anciana por lo bajo, provocando que Shaka se quedara helado.

-¿Disculpe?

-Dicen por ahí... Que su bisabuelo enloqueció y que su alma reside en esta casa.

-Es una superstición-o tal vez no. Se dijo para si al recordar el sueño y mirar disimuladamente las manchas en el piano.- Además... ¿Por qué me haría daño?

-Se dice, por ahí, que su bisabuelo secuestro a jóvenes prodigios y les mataba si cometían errores al interpretar alguna melodía.

-Eso es absurdo.-Shaka trato de evitar sonar preocupado- Nunca escuche esa versión de la historia...

-Según parece-la anciana le miro- la familia de él, ósea la suya, construyo esta casa para apartarle de la sociedad. Para que estuviera lejos de todos. Hace 100 años, este lugar apenas era poblado... solo había un par de granjas aisladas.

-¿Entonces como era que conseguía a los prodigios?-pregunto Shaka, ligeramente burlón. Ya comenzaba a creer que la anciana quería asustarle.

-Eso nadie lo sabe.

-¿Y como saben que es cierto eso de que mato a músicos que interpretaron mal una partitura?

-Eso...

-No pueden andar haciendo rumores de la gente.-comento Shaka, distraído, mientras seguía con su labor de limpieza- tal vez, solo era un pobre loco inofensivo. Hace cien años, la locura era un flagelo para cualquier estatus social...

-Solo tenga cuidado...-comento la anciana- Por cierto-se detuvo antes de salir- hay cuartos en el segundo y tercer piso con las ventanas trabadas con tornillos.

-Supongo que fue para que nadie robara lo que hay dentro, mientras la casa estuviera deshabitada-dedujo Shaka, ya no le interesaba la charla supersticiosa de la anciana.

-O para que nadie de adentro saliera.-agrego la mujer, para luego salir de la habitación.

-Ya decía yo, que se habían tardado mucho en aparecer con un cuento de fantasmas...-Shaka estaba ocupado limpiando las teclas, cuando al presionar una accidentalmente, encontró que su cara lateral estaba manchada con la misma sustancia borgoña- ¿Pero qué diablos?...-Toco la siguiente tecla y se encontró con la misma situación- ¿que será?-Como simple respuesta, escucho el replique de una cuerda. El joven se dio vuelta y vio que la cuerda de uno de los dos violines, que había en la habitación, aun vibraba. -Como es...-el joven dejo el piano y se acerco al violín.- soy una persona culta, no creo en fantasmas... debió de haber sido alguna cosa... Los fantasmas, son cosas en que Mu cree...-el chico dejo libre un suspiro, para espantar a su miedo interno y se alejo del violín.

Parado junto al pequeño exhibidor donde estaba el violín, había un joven de cabellera azul que le miro con pena.- iré a tocar la flauta un rato... así me despejo un poco.-tomo los artículos de limpieza y abandono la habitación.

_Habitación de Shaka._

El joven estaba tocando distraídamente la flauta, sentado en la cornisa de la ventana, ignorante completamente del joven de cabellera verde que le observaba con sumo rencor. Por el momento, la inspiración estaba de su lado.

Los últimos meses, había tenido grandes equivocaciones a la hora de tocar. Estaba sumamente estresado, se había sentido sumamente agobiado y esos sentires se habían manifestado atra vez de sus cualidades musicales. Escucho un ruido en el baño, por lo cual dejo de tocar y se alejo de la ventana, al mismo tiempo que el joven peli verde se acercaba con la intención de empujarle por ella.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Shaka abrió la puerta del baño y le encontró por completo vacía.- creo... que me iré a tocar al jardín...-se dijo para sí, mientras salía de su cuarto- tranquilo Shaka, estas alucinando... Era solamente un chisme de pueblo, no tienes que alterarte. Podrías llamar a los chicos, de seguro están esperando en algún lugar para venir a conocer la "nueva casa"

_Jardín, esa misma noche._

-¿Enserio?-Shura le miro arqueando una ceja y luego se deleito con la expresión ligeramente aterrada de Mu.- ¿Un director de orquesta asesino? Menos mal, que actualmente, no son contemporáneos...

-Si, con lo horrible que has estado tocando la flauta. -Ángelo, el más burlón de su pequeño grupo de amigos, le miro de forma seria- directamente te mandaba a la silla eléctrica.

-Muy gracioso, ja ja.-Shaka miro de reojo al joven- eso no es todo... Ella lo fundamento con el hecho de que algunas ventanas tienen sus bases atornilladas a los marcos.-Todos se miraron entre ellos- no me digan que creerán...

-Todo es posible.-comento Mu, a quien le temblaba ligeramente el pulso. Por lo cual opto por dejar su cerveza a un lado y disimularlo mejor cruzando sus manos tras su espalda.

-Hay una explicación más lógica-informo Shaka, mientras dejaba libre un suspiro.

-¿Cual?

-Los instrumentos, todos son de principios de siglo y están en excelentes condiciones.-comento el rubio, como si eso fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Y?-dijeron los otros tres al unisonó.

-¿No se dan cuenta?-Shaka les miro ligeramente decepcionado- ¿Podrían fingir que me siguen la corriente?

-No, dado que no entendemos que tienen que ver los instrumentos.

-Valen fortunas, dado que son originales-dijo resaltando la palabra- y están en excelentes condiciones... Supongo que algún pariente, mando a asegurar las ventanas para evitar que les robaran... Encontré marcas de tornillos en otras ventanas, supongo que cuando mande a ponerle en condiciones, repararon también esos detalles.

-Entonces...-Ángelo miro al rubio- ¿no es parte de la historia de los fantasmas, si no que es para que no roben los instrumentos?

-Correcto-Shaka les miro- encontré la placa con la fecha de fabricación del piano, tiene 150 años... y es una de las marcas de piano del siglo XIX más prestigiosas de su época. Debe valer unos 500000, tranquilamente y ni te digo de los violines u otro instrumento.

-¿Valen más que el piano?-pregunto Shura.

-Si dices que si, ya mismo te estamos metiendo un garrotazo y contratamos un flete-informo Ángelo.

-No...-Shaka dejo libre una risa- pero muy lejos no andan... Son instrumentos muy finos, cuando fueron fabricados. Los hacían a mano y con sumo detallismo en su formación. Son reliquias musicales. Y todos están afinados...

-¿Alguno tiene un garrote?-pregunto Ángelo al aire, sacándole varias risas a los otros.

_Varias horas después._

Shaka se termino de colocar el pijama y retiro las frazadas. Se recostó y se tapo, haciendo memoria de los disparates que había dicho Ángelo y Shura.

-Ese par de locos...-soltó una pequeña risita.- mira que si serán descabellados los hijos de su madres... -Extendió su mano y apago la luz de la mesa de noche.- que si serán unos disparatados... Qué manera de hacerme reír...-rio de nuevo por lo bajo, como si no quisiera despertar a nadie. A pesar que estuviera solo en esa inmensa mansión o eso creía él.

_Continuara._


	2. Los músicos

_Los músicos._

_**Sueño.**_

_**Volvía a estar en la sala de música, pero ahora había otro joven a parte del pianista. Podía ver al pianista de espaldas y al joven con el violín de frente. Había alguien escuchando la música, no podía verle bien por causa de la posición del sillón. Lo que si podía ver, era la tristeza en los ojos del violinista. El joven de cabellera azul y ojos turquesas parecía profundamente triste. Vestía ropas elegantes, de principio del siglo XX, pero lo que más llamo la atención a Shaka fue lo que tenía en sus pies. **_

_**-¿Grilletes?-miro al joven pianista, al ponerse de cuclillas, también pudo ver los grilletes en los pies del pianista de cabellera castaño dorada.- ¿Están cautivos?...-Miro al sujeto del sillón, que todavía no podía ver.- ¿Él los tiene aquí...?-escucho un sonido, cuando miro vio la expresión de terror en el violinista. Una de las cuerdas se había roto, el pianista siguió tocando, hasta que termino la partitura. Vio que el joven de cabellera castaño dorada, se ponía tenso. El otro había intentado seguir con la melodía a pesar de la cuerda faltante. Vio que el hombre del sillón comenzaba a moverse en su lugar. Y como el violinista, que no aparentaba más de 19 años, retrocedía algo asustado.**_

_**-No... no fue mi culpa, seguí tocando... La cuerda se rompió...-vio que el chico tropezaba por causa de los grilletes.- seguí tocando...-lloriqueo el joven. Shaka vio, como el hombre se comenzaba a parar...-por favor... no...**_

_**Fin del sueño.**_

Shaka abrió los ojos de golpe, otro sueño nada grato con la sala de música. ¿Por qué esos chicos tenían grilletes? ¿Por qué ese joven se aterro tanto cuando se cortó la cuerda de su violín?

-¿Qué demonios paso en esa sala de música?-se levantó y prendió la luz- ya no me siento tan seguro... esta noche...

_Mañana siguiente._

Shaka se había puesto a buscar en internet, sobre su bisabuelo. No había mucha información al respecto, casi nada para ser sinceros. Solo figuraban apenas unos datos en los que decía que había dirigido orquestas desde los 20 años y que a los 50 fue diagnosticado con una locura severa. Desde entonces, no se supo nada más de él.

-¿En dónde puedo buscar?-se dijo para sí, mientras se mecía en la silla. Detrás de él, el joven de cabellera verde le miraba fiero. Una mala caída por balancearse con la silla, podría llevar a una fractura de las vértebras superiores. Shaka se dejó de mecer, al mismo tiempo que el chico apoyaba sus manos en la silla.- ¿Habrá una biblioteca aquí?

_Biblioteca de la mansión._

-Te diste cuenta que este lugar apesta a viejo... ¿no?-Pregunto Mu- mis funciones como abogado, no incluyen el ayudarte a revisar libros viejos y papeles de principio de siglo.

-Pero si las incluyen, tus funciones como amigo.-informo Shaka, mientras revisaba unos viejos papeles.- Quien quiera que administraba... gastaba muy poco dinero. Solo hay registro de gastos mínimos... El más grande gasto, era para el pago del sueldo... ¿qué es esto?

-¿Qué pasa?-Mu se acercó y observo que su amigo revisaba un papel.

-Hay anotado un gran gasto de dinero... 3/07/12. ¿Por qué pago 15.000 libras?

-¿No dice para que se destinó el dinero?

-No.-informo Shaka.- hay otros gastos similares... El más alto... es de 30.000 libras...-dijo, mientras le mostraba el papel.- esto fue... 4/5/12... Dos meses antes...

-¿Sería un viejo de gustos excéntricos?-pregunto Mu- tu dijiste de los instrumentos...

-En ese tiempo, no valían tantas libras.-informo el joven.- bueno, en Grecia creo que no usaban libras.

-¿Entonces... que compro?-los jóvenes se miraron.- dejemos esto Shaka...

-Soñé, con dos chicos tocando un piano y un violín.

-¿Y?

-En el primer sueño que tuve, el chico del piano tenia parado tras él a un hombre con un cuchillo.-Shaka miro a su amigo, a quien ya se le comenzaba a ver señales de miedo- en el segundo sueño, volvía aparecer el chico del piano, pero acompañado de un chico con un violín. Al chico de violín, se le rompe una cuerda...

-¿Y?

-Y... se asusta.-informo Shaka.- pero eso no era lo más importante, lo importante era que ambos tenían grilletes en sus tobillos. Como si fueran prisioneros.

-¿En qué sentido se asusta?

-En el sentido, de ponerse a suplicar.

-Shaka... ¿crees que esos chicos quieran ponerse en contacto contigo?-pregunto Mu, mientras miraba a todos lados preocupados. Había otro joven en la habitación, tenía un aire ligeramente intelectual. Al escuchar esas palabras asintió a pesar que nadie pudiera verle.

-Si o quizá solo quieren que me vaya...-comento Shaka- el otro día, cuando salí de bañarme, me topé con un mensaje en el vidrio.

-¿Qué decía?

-"Vete"

-¿Te pusieron vete?-Mu le miro preocupado- ¿Qué esperas para irte?

-Mu.

-Oye... si a mí me llega pasar algo así, salgo corriendo con lo que tengo puesto y pido que me lleven lo más lejos posible.

-Mu. No exageres-el fantasma presente puso sus ojos en blanco, al parecer el joven era todo un obstinado.- dejemos la biblioteca, vamos a comer algo...-los jóvenes se retiraron y el fantasma dedico una triste mirada a un libro gran envergadura. Si se lo abria, se encontrarían con recortes periodísticos de época y opiniones de quien creo el libro.

_Recepción._

-Mu. Te digo que no pasara nada...-Shaka se detuvo en el descanso y miro a su amigo- hace semanas que vivo aquí, si quisieran hacerme daño... o pudieran hacerlo... ya lo...-No pudo terminar de decir esas palabras, cuando sintió como algo le empujaba hacia atrás.

-¡SHAKA!-El joven peli lila se acercó corriendo a su amigo, al ver como rodaba escaleras abajo...

_Varias horas después._

-Entonces...

-Que estoy bien.-Shaka realizo una pequeña mueca, le dolía una de las piernas, pero no lo diría en voz alta. Con que el medico supiera era suficiente.

-Solo fueron unos moretones y un esguince de tobillo- Informo el médico, al ver la expresión de Mu- solo tiene que guardar reposo.

-Ya ves... Deja de molestar Mu.-le dijo Shaka en tono juguetón- no me hostigues tanto... solo fueron unos golpes, por causa de un resbalón-Mu le dedico una mirada fiera, los dos sabían que no había sido un resbalón.

-Cuidado, la próxima vez... La última vez que alguien se cayó de una escalera, saco fractura de tibia.

-Supongo, que algo detuvo mi caída.- y es cierto, sentí como alguien me sujetaba.- debo tener un ángel de la guardia.-o dos se corrigió para sus adentros.

-Bueno... Tome los calmantes que le recete y en unas semanas estará como nuevo.

-Bueno, hasta luego-Shaka le tendió la mano al médico y Mu le llevo a la puerta

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Mu, a él le pareció ver que algo amortiguo la caída de su amigo- yo lo vi muy bien, algo o alguien te empujo...

-Mu... solo quiero descansar un rato.-Dijo Shaka, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie- me iré a dormir.

-Debería de llevarte a un médico.

-Mu.

-Shaka, una vez escucha algo de lo que te digo.

-Te conozco, una vez que me saques de la casa no me dejaras volver.

-Eso sería secuestro.-informo Mu, mientras apretaba los dientes- solo quiero llevarte a un médico para ver si no te quedo algún problema en la cabeza. Eso explicaría por qué eres un testarudo todavía.

-¿Perdón?-Shaka le miro ligeramente confundido.

-Esa caída puede hacerte un coagulo cerebral y morir por ello.

-Está bien... Vamos al médico.

_Cinco horas después._

Shaka entro a la inmensa mansión con la bota ortopédica, para evitar el movimiento de su tobillo, y las muletas. En su opinión, todo lo otro fue innecesario, pero era para darle el capricho a su amigo.

-¿Calmado?-miro a Mu, quien se quedó del lado de afuera del marco.- ¿Mu?

-Sería mejor, que te quedaras en la posada del pueblo- Informo el peli lila. En la galería, que conectaba con la escalera, dos jóvenes (el pianista y el violinista) asentían a las palabras del abogado.- digo, para estar seguros.

-Solo resbale.

-Shaka, tu sabes muy bien que te empujaron... NO resbalaste.

-Mu, no me paso nada.-Shaka le miro- déjame dormir, mañana decidiré que hare... ya te escuche en todo el viaje.-el joven comenzó a subir la escalera con algo de dificultad.-cierra la puerta con llave.

-Vendré mañana a la mañana.-informo el otro, al entender que su amigo era un testarudo y no le escucharía.-Ojala… que estés vivo…

_Habitación de Shaka. _

Con algo de dificultad, y de muy mala gana, Shaka se fue preparando para dormirse. Estaba con la intriga de saber ¿Quién le empujo y quien le salvo?

-Tranquilo Shaka... todo esto es una confusión...-se dijo para sí, mientras se acostaba a dormir, con bota incluida.- odio usar de estas cosas... es re incómodo. Pero no puedo sacármela...-gruño por lo bajo, mientras se tapaba con las mantas.-tranquilo... tranquilo...-Shaka se tapó la cara con la almohada.- tienes que tranquilizarte...-se quitó la almohada, sin saberlo, antes que el joven de cabellera verde hiciera presión y comenzara a ahogarle.

_**Sueño**_

_**Ya no estaba en la sala de música, estaba en una de las habitaciones. Las ventanas, estaban cerradas a pesar que afuera se anunciara un día veraneo. Escucho un llanto ahogado, al mirar hacia un costado. Se encontró con el pianista, el joven estaba abrazando sus piernas y ahogaba como podía su llanto. En una de sus manos, tenía una libreta negra pequeña. **_

– _**¿Muchacho?-Shaka se acercó al chico- ¿qué sucede?-el joven no respondió a la pregunta, solo siguió con su llanto ahogado. Vio que el joven levantaba su cabeza y miraba hacia la puerta. Se apresuró a esconder el cuaderno bajo el ropero en que estaba recargado y se dirigió a esconderse bajo la cama.- ¿De qué te escondes?**_

_**-Padre... nuestro que estas en el cielo... santificado sea tu nombre... -escucho que murmuraba el chico- ven a nosotros tu reino... danos... hoy...-escucho el llanto ahogado- nuestro pan de cada día y... per perdona... nuestras ofensas...**_

_**-¿Chico... que pasa?-Shaka se arrodillo al lado de la cama, solo escuchaba al joven rezar.**_

_**-Por favor, dios... que siga de largo... que no entre... que siga de largo...-Escucho que lloriqueaba el joven. Shaka miro la habitación. Era como todas las de las casa, una habitación elegante y de finísimos muebles. **_

_**-¿De quién te escondes?-Shaka se acercó a la ventana y se encontró que estas estaban trabadas al marco con tornillos- Estas cautivo en este lugar... **_

_**-Que siga de largo... que no entre...**_

_**-¿Era cierto?-Shaka miro hacia la cama- ¿mi bisabuelo secuestro músicos prodigios y les torturo...?-escucho un ruido en la puerta, ese sonido no era otro más que el de la llave ingresando en el cerrojo. **_

_**-Por favor... dios... no sé qué eso tan malo que hice, pero que no entre...-lloriqueo el claramente menor. Shaka no le daba más de 18 años.- que no entre...-la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Un grito ahogado salió de los labios del joven de ojos verdes y cabellera castaño dorada.**_

_**Fin del sueño.**_

Shaka abrió los ojos, otro sueño.

-Ahora... ya no me quedan dudas.

Prendió las luces y comenzó a revisar el lugar. No era en su cuarto donde se hallaba escondido el diario. Se acercó a la puerta y apoyo la mano en el pomo. Podía verla temblar ligeramente, estaba... ¿Nervioso o asustado? Se alejó de la puerta, pensando bien lo que iba a hacer. Escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, la bruma del lago había empañado las ventanas. Pero había una, que tenía algo diferente.

YO AIORIA.

-¿Eres el pianista?-el chico se acercó a las letras escritas sobre la superficie empañada.- ¿Puedes golpear? Una vez: Si. Dos veces: NO.-se escuchó un golpe.

- ¿Eres el pianista?-volvió a preguntar.

Uno golpe y después dos golpes más.

- ¿estas tu solo?

Dos golpes.

- ¿El... el otro es el violinista?

Un solo golpe

- ¿Mi bisabuelo les mato?- hubo un prolongado silencio antes de que se escuchara un seco golpe.- Lo lamento...-Shaka se mordió el labio, estaba hablando con los fantasmas de la casa.- ¿Sirve de algo encontrar tu libreta?-Escucho un rápido golpe seco. Shaka se ponía a cada segundo más nervioso.- ¿Ustedes fueron quienes me empujaron?-Dos golpes.- ¿Quiénes frenaron mi caída?

Un golpe y dos golpes.

- ¿Podrían ser más claros?-Hubo un absoluto silencio, Shaka se sopló el flequillo- no eran ustedes dos solos... había otro...-pensó la palabra, pero no se le ocurría ninguna- de ustedes ayudando.

Un solo golpe.

- no era pregunta...-La puerta se abrió sola, dándole un buen susto al chico. Las cortinas se movieron suavemente, por un momento Shaka sintió como si estas le indicaran la puerta- ¿Son ustedes?

Un golpe.

-¿Quieren que les siga?-otro golpe- ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?-silencio.- gracias, saben... acaban de tentarme a salir corriendo y encerrarme en un loquero.-Shaka sintió un leve empujón, que le amedrentaba a ponerse en marcha.- ya me muevo...-gruño. ¿Estoy discutiendo con un fantasma? -Tengo que ver un psiquiatra...

Un golpe.

- ¡oigan...! No era una pregunta...- Shaka hizo una mueca y luego salió de la habitación, ignorando que debajo del "YO AIORIA", apareció un "VETE".

_Pasillo, primer piso._

Shaka comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, cuando escucho dos golpes secos a sus espaldas.

-Oigan... no voy a andar adivinando, mucho que ando conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo-El chico comenzó a caminar hacia el Ala este. Donde se hallaban las demás habitaciones.- qué tal si me indican por golpes, hacia donde ir.-Un solo golpe.- gracias.-Shaka comenzó a recorrer el pasillo.

* * *

Una puerta se abrió, luego de caminar un trecho largo. Shaka tomo aire, antes de entrar.

_Continuara…_


	3. El director

_**Perdonen la demora. Falta un cap para el final.**_

* * *

_**El director.**_

Shaka miro el cuaderno que tenia en sus manos, lentamente lo fue abriendo temiendo lo que se hallaría dentro de el. Al pasar la primera hoja, las otras se comenzaron a mover violentamente, por lo cual lo dejo caer al suelo...

_Estaba en la misma habitación, lo único que variaba era que ahora había un menor con las manos amarradas a los pies de la cama, los ojos vendados y una mordaza en los labios. Pudo apreciar que no era otro más que el pianista, el chico sin duda no parecia mayor a 18 años. Escucho como se abría la puerta y vio a su bisabuelo entrar a la habitación, desde el pasillo llegaron lamentos que se acabaron apenas la pesada puerta se cerro._

_-Asi que... Según los "profesionales" eres un prodigio con el piano.-el hombre se acerco al chico y le retiro la mordaza- yo dire cuando es que eres o no un prodigio..._

_-Por favor... déjeme ir...-murmuro el chico entre llantos ahogados- no diré nada, dejeme ir..._

_-¿Acaso no quieres mejorar?-El hombre golpeo al chico, con su bastón, en medio de la boca- deberia cortarte las manos, por semejante insulto a la música..._

_-Por favor..._

_-Me asegurare que toques bien el piano... En mi opinión, eres un asco tocando ese fino instrumento.-informo el sujeto, mientras comenzaba a salir del cuarto- deja de llorar como niña, solo fue un golpe..._

_-¿Quien es usted? ¿Por que me secuestra y me hace esto?-pregunto el chico, mientras escupía un poco de sangre e intentaba liberar sus manos del fuerte amarre._

_-Yo, soy uno de los mejores directores de orquesta que ha conocido el mundo... y tu te integraras a mi orquesta personal-el hombre se dio vuelta y miro fiero al joven, quien al tener la venda en los ojos no podía verlo- pobre de ti, si tocas mal aunque sea una nota._

_Salio de la habitación, dejando solo al desconsolado menor. Aioria, siguió peleando con las ataduras al ver que no podía soltarse comenzo a gritar a toda voz... grito hasta el punto de quedarse afónico._

* * *

_La escena cambio de golpe, el chico estaba sentado en un rincón llorando mientras se miraba las manos. Shaka se acerco a él y noto que estas estaban surcadas por lineas rectas. Claramente producidas por los golpes del bastón, al verlas sintió que se le encogía el corazón..._

_-Mis manos...-el chico cerro los ojos y contuvo las lagrimas- maldito bastardo... solo fue un "Si"... no tenias que hacerme esto...-trato de cerrar las manos, pero las heridas abiertas le producían un sordo dolor._

_Escucho un ruido en la puerta y fue a esconderse inmediatamente bajo la cama. Un hombre entro y dejo unos panes y una taza sobre la mesa mesita._

_-tu cena.-informo, antes de salir y dejar solo al chico._

_-¿Tiene un sirviente?-el chico salio de debajo de la cama- tal vez halla un pueblo cerca...-dijo aliviado el chico.- si escapo, podre pedir ayuda..._

* * *

_El lugar cambio de golpe, esta vez estaba en los jardines. Escucho las quejas del pianista y vio como este intentaba soltarse de un hombre. Tenia las manos atadas en la espalda y la boca amordazada. Observo que frente a las rosas había un pozo abierto... Un helado escalofrió subió por su espalda, creía saber que harían con el chico. Vio como el sirviente tiraba al pianista al foso. El viejo no tardo hacer acto de presencia vistiendo un elegante traje y su bastón._

_-¿Lo enterraron vivo?-Shaka sentía la alarma en todo su cuerpo._

_-Haber muchacho...-El anciano se paro delante del pozo- dado que no quieres tocar para mi, nada me sirve seguir manteniendote...-escucho las quejas del menor- entiérralo._

_-Como ordene señor...-vio como el sirviente, con una expresión de total satisfacción, comenzaba a arrojar tierra sobre el adolescente. El viejo hizo una seña con su mano y el hombre paro._

_-¿Vas a tocar cuando te lo ordene?-una sonrisa se formo en sus marchitos labios- muy bien... sacarlo y llevarlo al cuarto especial. Me canviare y le enseñare que les pasa a los que me hacen enojar._

* * *

_De nuevo estaban en la mansión, pero ahora el sirviente arrastraba al chico por uno de los pasillos. Le vio llegar hacia los cuartos de servicio y atravesar las galerías de esa zona. Shaka caminaba tras ellos, viendo claramente el terror de la victima. Vio que el hombre sacaba unas llaves, una vez hubieran entrado al cuarto de calefacción, y se dirigía a una puerta de hierro macizo al final del cuarto. Cuando quiso seguirlos, le fue imposible._

* * *

_De pronto todo cambio nuevamente, ahora estaban en el cuarto, el chico estaba acostado en la cama llorando. Pudo ver lo que claramente eran las heridas hechas con algún objeto punzante en una de sus piernas. Cuatro agujeros perforaban la tela y eran rodeados por manchas marrón rojizas._

_-dios mio... ese sujeto fue un monstruo..._

* * *

_El entorno cambio una vez más, ahora el chico estaba sentado frente al piano. El violinista estaba ahí y también el director chiflado que tenia como pariente. Los dos entonaban una pieza de Mozart, vio que el violinista mantenía los ojos cerrados, claramente para evitar la mirada del sujeto que lo tenia cautivo. Este se paro y los dos jóvenes siguieron tocando, no querían arriesgarse a padecer alguna atrocidad._

_-Llévate a Milo, ya se confundió tres veces en la misma pieza...-Vio el terror del violinista, mientras el sirviente entraba con una expresión de absoluto placer.- Te dije, que no te perdonaría otro error._

_-Por favor...-El chico dejo caer el violín y se tropezó con las cadenas de sus tobillos- por favor... no me lastime... prometo no equivocarme otra vez..._

_-llévate a ese intento de músico de aqui-ordeno el hombre de cabellera cana, mientras su sirviente agarraba al chico que comenzo a chillar de terror- ¿Por que dejaste de tocar?-el pianista volvió a interpretar la melodía por donde se había quedado, mientras el sujeto tomaba asiento._

* * *

_-Así que te llamabas Milo...-Aioria estaba mirando desde la ventana de su cuarto, Shaka se acerco a él. Nuevamente el ambiente había cambiado drasticamente. Al estar cerca del chico, pudo ver las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos- no habías cometido ningún error al interpretar la partitura...-murmuro, Shaka siguió la dirección de la mirada. El sirviente estaba escavando junto a los rosales. Al lado suyo había un bulto envuelto en alguna tela. Shaka no necesitaba ser un experto para saber que era eso que se planeaba enterrar._

_-Las tierras son muy fértiles...-murmuro Shaka- son fértiles, por que enterró a personas ahí...-Miro alarmado al pianista.- ¿Acaso tu también estas enterrado en el jardín?_

* * *

_-¡DÉJAME!-El grito hizo que el pianista, como así también Shaka, miraran hacia la puerta- ¡MADRE TIENE RAZÓN PERDISTE UN TORNILLO!_

_-Hay alguien aqui...-Aioria se paro y corrió hacia la puerta. -¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIO ESTOY AQUÍ ENCERRADO! -Golpeo la puerta- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-los pasos no se tardaron en oír, como así el picaporte intentando abrir la puerta._

_-Esta cerrado con llave... ¿A quien tienes aqui viejo loco?-escucharon que preguntaba alguien.- Dimitri... ¿quien esta encerrado?-escucharon que preguntaban al otro lado de la puerta._

_-¡CUIDADO!... HAN MATADO A OTROS... ¡CORRE!-Chillo Aioria, al saber que si era una sola persona estaría en serios apuros con el sirviente del viejo loco._

_-Asmita... se buen niño y aléjate de esa puerta.-escucharon la voz del viejo al otro lado- se un buen hijo y ven para aqui..._

_-¿Es cierto?-se escucho la horrorizada voz al otro lado, ahora si se notaba la juventud de la persona.- ¿Secuestraste a músicos y los mataste?_

_-Es mi abuelo...-Shaka se quedo helado, su abuelo habia quedado ciego "en un extraño accidente" cuando tenia 20 años.- Mi abuelo... ¿sabia lo que pasaba?_

_-Ven aqui Asmita...-escucharon que ordenaba el viejo._

_-¡CORRE!-Chillo Aioria, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta- ¡PIDE AYUDA!_

_-¡NO DEJES QUE MI HIJO ESCAPE!-Rugió el hombre, mientras escuchaban los pasos alejarse por el pasillo. Aioria se hizo para atrás y al poco tiempo escucharon como se introducía la llave en la puerta._

* * *

_Estaban en la sala de música, el viejo tenia una expresión de fatiga y estaba ligeramente pálido. Shaka le vio levantarse, Aioria estaba tocando el piano. Claramente estaba relajado, por alguna razón el chico parecía calmado._

_-Claro que esta calmado, de seguro mi abuelo escapo...-murmuro Shaka, mientra veía al viejo pararse justo tras Aioria. Reconoció al instante la escena, fue la primera que había soñado apenas llego a la casa. Vio que el viejo sacaba una navaja de un bolsillo, agarro la frente del chico y la hecho hacia atrás..._

_-Tocaras para mi en el infierno...-dijo el viejo, mientras habría la garganta del músico.- Asmita escapo... pero tu no... Tocaras siempre para mi...-dijo, mientras la sangre se colaba entre las teclas de marfil._

Cuando abrió los ojos, volvia a estar en el tiempo actual y frente a él estaba la libreta del músico.

-Ya se que hacer... -murmuro, antes de levantarse y salir corriendo del cuarto.

_Jardín._

A pesar de la noche eran muy visibles los jardines con sus rosas. Shaka había ido por una pala, antes de acercarse a los rosales, y comenzado a cavar en esa zona.

_Varias horas después._

-Shaka...-Mu se sentó junto a su amigo y luego miro a los policías forenses. - ¿Cuantos?

-Ya sacaron alrededor de 19...-Shaka le dio un sorbo a la taza de café- 19 personas enterradas en mi jardín... y al parecer hay muchos más...-Mu prefirió dejar para luego la pregunta de "¿Como sabia donde cavar?"

_Habitación de calefacción, sótano. _

En la zona más aislada de la habitación, había una puerta cerrada con candado. Por esa misma puerta, en el recuerdo del diario, Shaka había visto desaparecer a Aioria.

Cuando se retiro el ultimo cuerpo enterrado en los rosales, luego de varias horas de excavación, el candado se abrió y cayó al suelo.

**_-Soy_ libre...**-se escucho una áspera y envejecida voz en el vació.

_Continuara._


	4. La orquesta

**_PERDONEN LA DEMORA. MI IMAGINACIÓN NO COLABORABA_**

**_Ultimo capitulo._**

* * *

_La orquesta._

_-Asmita...-_ el ser miro a Shaka, quien permanecía sentado solo en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala. Los pasos se hicieron audibles y un muchacho de cabellera lila se hizo presente.

-Shaka...

-Voy por mis cosas y nos vamos.-informo el rubio, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la escalera. - Ya no quiero estar ni un minuto más aquí... -el ente siguió a Shaka, quien con paso lento y ligeramente forzado subía por la escalera. Las muletas mucho no ayudaban en ese momento.

_Habitación de Shaka. _

_-Cuidado.-_ Shaka se dio vuelta a penas escucho esa palabra siendo susurrada en su oído.

-¿Aioria?-el chico miro a todos lados, había reconocido la voz del joven- ¿Aun estas aquí? Ya sacaron todos los cuerpos, no deberías de estar aquí... -o eso dice la creencia popular.

_-Director._

-¿Director?-Shaka miro a todos lados, al mismo tiempo que de fondo escucho el grito de Mu.- ¡MU!-Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Hall de entrada.

-¡MU!-El chico bajo casi corriendo, con gran dificultad por causa de su pierna, las escaleras y se arrodillo junto a su amigo. -¡MU REACCIONA!- Su amigo aún vivía, pero su respiración era muy lenta.- tengo que pedir una ambulancia...-el joven comenzó a renguear hacia el teléfono, al mismo tiempo que el responsable de la caída se hacía presente.

-Asmita...-el joven rubio se detuvo y lentamente se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con el fantasma de su bisabuelo**.- Te unirás a mi orquesta... Quieras o no...-**El fantasmas comenzó a andar hacia él, Shaka tropezó y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta que logro pararse y como pudo comenzó a alejarse del fantasma.

_Sala de Música._

Shaka entro a ese lugar maldito y cerró la puerta con llave, no sabiendo si eso servía o no para detener al fantasma.

-Que idiota soy... esa es la única salida...-se dijo para sí, al darse cuenta de su fatal error. Escucho un golpe provenir de una de las paredes. El joven le miro ¿qué había producido el golpe? Había un armario y luego cuadros flanqueándolo a ambos lados. Otro golpe, esté venia del interior del armario. El chico se dirigió a este con algo de recelo, temiendo que el fantasma saliera de ese lugar apenas abriera la puerta

Cuando abrió la puerta, se topó con un armario completamente vació. El golpe volvió a producirse, Shaka toco el fondo del armario, este se desprendió con facilidad. Un fuerte olor rancio provino de ese espacio, al correr el panel se encontró con lo que sin duda eran los restos del pianista y un pasadizo que solo debería de medir un metro.

**-Asmita...**

-No soy Asmita...-el chico se dio vuelta de golpe y se topó con el fantasma a mitad de la sala- soy Shaka... no soy su hijo.

**-Eres tú el que entonaba las melodías de la flauta... me falta un flautista...**

-No vas a matarme viejo loco...-Shaka miro el pasadizo, tenía que meterse en este y correr. Tendría que buscar la forma de ir por Mu y salir de la mansión.- los músicos ya a

**-Solo me falta un flautista...-**repitió ente espectral.

_-Por aquí...-_Al oír esa voz, Shaka termino por meterse al pasadizo, con un paso desigual por si temporaria pierna afectada.- Hay que destruir la fuente de todo...

_Sala de Caldera._

Shaka siguiendo los golpes en la pared, término llegando a las habitaciones de servicio y de esta llego a la sala de calderas. Miro la puerta de hierro y el candado en el suelo. Volvió a escuchar los golpes, Aioria quería que entrara.

_Habitación oculta._

Había centenares de objetos que sin duda, no habían sido usados para los fines con los que fueron creados. Al final de la habitación, había una especie de altar con velas ya extinguidas y envejecidas. Un segundo esqueleto aguardaba en ese lugar y en su mano sujetaba lo que sin duda era una batuta (la varita de los directores de orquesta).

-Su orquesta... necesita la batuta para dirigirla...-el chico se acercó a los restos óseos y retiro la batuta de la mano. Al instante que lo hizo la otra mano se soltó y se cerró en su cuello haciéndole soltar la vara de cedro. Como pudo comenzó a sacarse la mano, que en su mayoría estaba compuesta por cartílagos resecos y huesos.

Dando saltos, dado que otra marcha le era imposible, se dirigió a la puerta. La cual se cerró violentamente apretándole los dedos de una mano.

**-REGRESA ESA BATUTA.**

-Aggg...-Shaka huso la batuta para hacer palanca y liberar su mano. Escucho un leve crujir y la puerta se abrió, pero el ruido provino de la batuta, no de la puerta.

**-DAME ESO...-**El espectro se lanzó contra Shaka, quien se apresuró a salir de la habitación y comenzó a dirigirse a la caldera. Esta había sido restaurada en su totalidad y seguía funcionando fielmente.

_Sala de caldera._

-Ah...-la manija de la caldera estaba ardiente al contacto de la desprotegida mano de Shaka...- tengo que destruir esta cosa...-abrió la puerta, quemándose la palma de la mano en el proceso y arrojo la batuta dentro.

**-¡NOOOOOO!-**El fantasma se hizo presente y arrojo a Shaka contra uno de los costados, al mismo tiempo que la batuta se quemaba y comenzaba el final de su malévola existencia. -**Pagaras con tu vida...** -las manos del ente se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Shaka**- esa batuta me ha costado más que tu miserable existencia...-**el ente estaba dispuesto a matar a Shaka, este escuchaba unos chillidos provenir de la batuta prendida fuego que ardía en los quemadores de la caldera. El oxígeno comenzaba a fallarle, sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus órbitas... lentamente todo se fue haciendo negro.

_Sala de Música._

_Las distintas combinaciones de instrumentos convertían diversas notas en una hermosa melodía. Shaka abrió la puerta de la sala y se encontró con alrededor de 40 jóvenes entre 16 y 22 años. Cada quien poseía un instrumento del cual ejecutaba la misma melodía que el resto._

_Lentamente los fantasmas jóvenes le miraron, uno por uno, y al instante que lo hacían desaparecían definitivamente. Los ojos de Shaka se posaron en el pianista, quien seguía interpretando la melodía, a pesar que todos los demás ya hubieran desaparecido. La canción término y el chico bajo la tapa que resguardaba las teclas de marfil. Lentamente se dio vuelta y observo a Shaka con una cálida sonrisa._

_-Espero que te haya gustado nuestro agradecimiento.-Shaka parpadeo un par de veces, no creyendo lo que oía- gracias por liberarnos de esta prisión..._

_Sala de caldera._

-¡SHAKA! ¡SHAKA DESPIERTA!-El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su amigo, este tenía el brazo en una extraña posición.

-Mu... tu brazo...

-Me disloque el codo...-informo el chico- y creo que me he roto otras cosas...-el joven tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro.- ven vamos... tenemos que pedir ayuda...-miro nuevamente lo que más le preocupaba en su amigo- ¿quién te hizo esas marcas...?

-¿Que marcas?

-Las que tienes en el cuello-Shaka se tocó el cuello, al acariciar algunas zonas sintió un ligero picor producido por la piel lacerada.- ven... vamos...

_Sala. Seis horas después._

-Con el chico de la sala de música...-comenzó el policía, mientras observaba al paramédico atender las laceraciones que Shaka tenía en el cuello- son 45 los cuerpos... y 46 contando el de esa habitación.

-Si quiere inspeccionar la casa, para continuar con la investigación... Hágalo.-Shaka tenía los ojos cerrados- ¿Mi amigo?

-Fue llevado al hospital, van a hacerle algunos estudios...-informo el policía- ¿Puede decirme que paso?

-No lo recuerdo... solo recuerdo que encontré un cadáver detrás del armario...-comento en un tono ausente.- no recuerdo que paso luego...

-Entendido...

_Hospital, tres días después._

-Mira lo que encontré...-Shaka le tendió el libro con recortes a su mejor amigo- la casa se supone que había albergado una escuela de música al principio, luego se produjeron tres misteriosas muertes y los jóvenes comenzaron a desaparecer...

-Entonces no siempre fue una casa del diablo...-Mu miro el recorte que elogiaba a la excelentísima academia de música que una vez había sido la mansión.- ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?

-No lo sé...-admitió- supongo que la dejare sin habitar... No quiero poner un pie nunca más en ese lugar. Y dudo que pueda volver a ser una academia, no sabiendo que paso ahí.-Mu siguió pasando los recortes, encontrándose con notas periodísticas sobre jóvenes prodigios en la música.- le voy a entregar el libro a la policía, tal vez logren encontrar a los parientes de los jóvenes... O darles una identidad a esos restos.

-Me parece lo mejor Shaka... Ya es hora de que descansen. Que todos descansen...-el joven ignoraba todo lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que había permanecido inconsciente. Shaka jamás le revelaría que había sucedido, eso solo lo sabría él y las silenciosas paredes de esa lúgubre y solitaria mansión.

**_Fin_**


End file.
